Read to Me
by lvtwilight09
Summary: Bella is in love with her audio books, or rather, the voice that narrates them. What happens when she meets the man behind the voice?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I just enjoy making her characters do very naughty things. **

**A/N: This was my entry in the Dirty Talking Jasper Contest and I am so excited that it took second place in the public vote. I hope you all enjoy the story. Once there is a banner for it, I will post it to my profile, and I do have plans for continuing this into a full story. More info on that below. **

**BPOV**

I love my job, I really do. I just hate that it is in Manhattan, but it was a small sacrifice that I was willing to make to have my dream job. I always dreamed of working for one of the big publishing houses, and after ten years of working my way through the ranks, I was the head of the young adult division at New Moon Publishing. I had about twenty employees who worked under me, but we all worked as a team and got along well. The only problem was that one of our narrators for our audio books resigned after deciding to become a stay at home mom, and we needed a replacement fast since we had four books waiting to be recorded.

This was a problem I was planning on rectifying tomorrow as I had several interviews to fill the position scheduled. Glancing at the clock, I realize I'm already running late and am going to have to run like the wind to make it to Penn Station to catch my train back home. Grabbing my bag and shutting off my office lights, I dash to the elevator and out of the building. I sprint the seven blocks to the train station and nearly knock down a few people as I run down the stairs and to the platform, making it onto the train just as the doors close.

Making my way into the train car, I find an empty seat and settle in for the hour long ride home. I pull out my iPod and put my headphones on so I can pass the time listening to the voice that stars in every one of my fantasies…now if only I could put a face to the voice. It all started last year at one of the conferences I went to. I found a booth showcasing a book house that was starting to make harlequin romance novels available on audio. The woman at the booth gave me a code for a free download. I had tucked it away never expecting to use it since trashy romance books were never my thing, but by the weekend, I had downloaded the book to my iPod after having finished all the other novels I had been wanting to read.

As soon as the voice poured through my headphones, I was hooked. People talk about love at first sight, but for me it was lust at first sound. I had never heard a more sensuous voice before. It had a hint of a southern drawl to it and if sex had a voice, it would be the one narrating the book. Admittedly, it wasn't the greatest thing I had ever read, but wasn't half bad either, plus it helped get the job done for me since I hadn't had a date, let alone sex in over two years. After I finished the book, I went to the website for the publisher and tried to find out more information about the narrator. All I could find out was his name – J. Hale. I even tried calling over to their offices, in a professional capacity of course, to see if I could find anything out about him, but they wouldn't give me anything, citing employee confidentiality.

I couldn't help myself. I quickly became obsessed with the voice. It haunted my dreams and starred in my fantasies. It got to the point that I was listening to the audio book every day, causing me to ruin more pairs of panties than I'd care to count. I went back to the publisher's website, and printed out a list of all the books that were narrated by J. Hale, all of which were romance novels, and then downloaded every single one.

Scrolling through my iPod, I pick the book that will be my companion for the ride home, skip forward to one of my favorite parts, push play, and get lost in J. Hale's voice…

_He was mesmerized. Lit from behind, she looked like a porcelain goddess. Her wavy hair was tousled, delicate tendrils framing her angelic face. He could see the desire illuminating her enormous dark eyes so that they appeared like black orbs against the paleness of her skin. His gaze trailed down her body, lingering on her heavy, full breasts and curving, soft hips. He strode purposefully across the room, lips slightly parted in wonder and desire. He stopped just in front of her, their bodies almost touching. He could feel the warmth radiating from her slightly damp skin. He was almost loath to touch her perfect face as he reached his strong fingers toward her. _

_She looked up into his eyes and smiled softly, cradling her face in his rough hand. His damp, dark hair clung to his stubbled jaw and she admired the masculine lines of his chin and mouth. She could almost smell the desire radiating from him. She stepped the last few inches into him, pressing her nude body down the length of him, her nipples hardening against the chill of his sodden cloak. He shuddered slightly at the feel of her, closing his eyes briefly. His free arm gripped her waist suddenly, pressing her tighter against him. His lips found hers, his tongue greedily probing her sweet mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on tiptoe to better reach him. He started walking backwards towards the large bed, continuing to kiss her as his hands began to explore her body. She broke the kiss long enough to wrench his cloak from his shoulders before his mouth again conquered hers. _

_He picked her up and flung her unceremoniously on the bed. She opened her mouth to protest but all that escaped was a low moan as he suddenly plunged his warm tongue into her cleft. He savored the taste of her, swirling and suckling while his large hands gripped her soft thighs. His fingers dug in as he felt his erection swelling against his trousers. He continued to plunder her depths with his tongue, feeling her body begin to tremble until she screamed his name, her fingers digging into his hair as she climaxed. She sat up and crawled towards him. He watched her breathlessly, admiring the swell of her hips and supple behind when he felt her fingers yanking on his pants, freeing his rigid cock. He threw his head back and let out a guttural groan as her warm, wet mouth tasted him, her tongue traveling up and down the length of him until his member was almost twitching with arousal. _

_She plunged her mouth down the length of him until she felt him hit the back of her throat. She sucked and licked him, angling her face to give him a full view of his enormous cock filling her ripe mouth. He stroked her hair, trying not to force her mouth any farther onto his body. His knees began to tremble as she swirled her tongue around his tip, smirking seductively at him. He let out an animalistic grunt as he shoved her backwards again onto the bed. He quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothes and crawled on top of her, running his rough hands up her body to cup and squeeze her breasts. She moaned deeply, squirming underneath him. He pushed his legs between hers, locking eyes with her as he began to slide his cock slowly into her, barely able to contain himself at the sensation of her, so hot, so tight, and so wet. _

_She arched her back as he filled her, moaning loudly. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside her with each pump of his hips. She caressed his massive chest and shoulders, savoring every touch and sensation. Her breasts bounced with his every thrust, her breath becoming more shallow and raspy. He increased his pace, pounding into the center of her with abandon, panting her name. He lowered his head and kissed her breasts, nipping her skin here and there and bringing squeals of pleasure from her with every teasing bite. _

_The storm outside seemed to increase in intensity along with their lovemaking, the lightning strikes, flashing bright on her alabaster skin, gleaming with perspiration as he wrung every ounce of pleasure from her. She felt herself nearing climax, screaming his name into the night as her insides spasmed around him. Her fingers dug into his back as he roared his release and then collapsed on top of her heaving chest. A soft rain began to fall outside as their breathing slowed and a small smirk played across her lips._

I easily get lost in the fantasies that run wild in my mind…me taking the place of the woman in the story and a strong, handsome, charming southern gentleman whose face I can't describe having his wicked way with me. I only snap out of my daydream when I hear the train's PA system announcing my stop. I grab my things and make my way to the train door, fully aware of the wetness that has pooled between my legs. I'll have to do something about that once I get home. Once the train comes to a stop, I get off and head to my car in the parking lot, climb in and head home.

Once I get home, I grab the mail from the mailbox and head inside. I change into some yoga pants and a tank top before heating up some leftovers from the night before. After eating, I toss my dish in the sink; pour myself a glass of wine, and head into my room. I take a sip of the wine before placing my glass on the night stand next to my bed and place my iPod into the docking station. I'm still turned on from earlier, and select another of my favorite narrations to listen to, my hands roaming over my body as I give myself over to Hale's voice and get lost in the fantasy once again…

_She raised her eyebrow at his response, and then let the bra fall freely to the floor. Without hesitation, she pulled at her lacy thong and added it to the inventory of clothing piled on the floor. _

_He remembered the softness of her body from the evening before and looked at her admiringly as she moved to his side. Standing above him, she placed a foot on each side of his head and smiled at him. It was her smile. That cock of her head, that expression in her eye that aroused him so. She continued to move as if in a dance with a ghost. Then to his pleasure, she began to lower herself. Bit by bit, she descended until she was on her knees, her fingers now playing in his thick hair. Her eyelids slowly closed with anticipation as she lowered herself to his parched lips. _

_Immediately he felt her moisture coat his lips, and then he tasted her as her excitement seeped between them. That silky taste and texture that he had longed for was once again on his pallet. The sound that came from her lips was muted, but still audible. It was a mixture of moaning and sighing as his tongue slowly moved about the surface of the silky flesh at his lips and tongue. With increasing intensity his tongue found its way to her core. The smooth folds of tender swollen flesh enveloped his tongue as it explored deeper and deeper. _

_His face became slick with her excitement as she arched her back in ecstasy. Her moans grew in intensity as she shook from the experience. _

_He slid from under her and positioned himself at her back, rubbing her soft shoulders with his strong hands, calming her somewhat. Massaging her buttocks and lower back, he spoke softly to her in his deep voice. Gently, he pushed her shoulders to the floor. Her head rested in the soft pile of clothing. Clothing that bore his scent. He admired her raised rear as he placed open mouthed kisses along her flesh. _

_How easy it was for him to enjoy this lover, to savor her being. Out of devilishness or lust - he knew not what - his tongue entered her again and she moved back involuntarily. Her action bespoke that of a sated desire as she moaned once again. But he was too aroused to hesitate in claiming his satisfaction. Holding her posterior still with one hand, he took himself with the other and began to rub the bulbous tip of his length against her dripping entrance. Her moans grew in intensity as he continued to rub the entire surface of her flower bud with increased pressure and tempo before positioning his thickness at her engorged entrance, which was slippery with her excitement, then slowly began to push. The suddenness of his entry caused them both to gasp. The enclosure of her folds around the abundant ridge of his manhood seemed divine. She too could appreciate the feeling. _

_He waited for her to let go a bit before starting his journey into her taut depths. The thickness of his member was gratifying for the both of them, and the tightness that resulted was unbelievable. His thrusts were at first slow and with deliberateness. Eventually they were replaced with the pounding piston like motion that comes with impending climax. _

_Faster and faster he moved, as she responded in equal tempo. The sound of her free flowing wetness could now be heard as he dove deeper and deeper into her, almost lifting her as he pushed in. He felt himself grow close to his release and slowed his movements. She was quaking from her orgasm as he did so and she cried out in protest as he withdrew. Turning her over and laying her on her back, he entered her once again as her legs clasped around his waist. Still in the throes of her climax, she accepted him eagerly. Lips meeting, tongues entangled, and breathing loud and raspy. He felt his own orgasm approaching. The swelling of his length was almost painful as he reached his release. The surge of heat that coursed through him entered her like bolts of lightning. Stream after stream of his heat shot forth, covering her smooth insides. The loud groan that came from his lips was heard outside the cabin, as were her screams of delight as they gave in to their lust._

My body convulses and I cry out _his_ name as my climax washes over me. Panting, I reach blindly for the remote to the iPod dock to shut it off. I lay in bed a few moments as my heart rate calms and I come down from my orgasmic high. Once my body no longer feels like a large puddle of goo, I make my way to the bathroom and shower before tossing on a fresh tank top and a pair of boy shorts and settling into bed for the night.

Morning comes much too quickly and the blaring noise of my alarm clock makes me want to send it sailing through the window. Groggily I get up and prepare for the day, grabbing my travel mug filled with coffee on the way out the door. On my way into work I scroll through my Blackberry, trying to respond to a few emails, and checking over my schedule for the day, groaning when I realize my morning is filled with interviews for the new narrator. Back to back meetings with people reciting the same dull excerpts were not how I wanted to spend my day, but it needed to be done, production deadlines were looming and the recordings needed to be scheduled.

Walking towards my office, I see my assistant Rose has set up a few chairs for the interviewees who will be here today, the first three already waiting for my arrival. I walk into my office and settle in, glancing at the files on each of the potential hires for a moment before asking Rose to send the first one, a woman named Tanya in.

As soon as she walks into my office I almost wish I didn't have to go through the whole interview with her. Her voice is nasal and grating, plus she sounds like a valley girl using words such as like and totally every five seconds. I grit my teeth and bear it through the interview as I question her about her experience – she was a server at Hooters; her favorite books and authors – I'm sorry sweetie but Cosmo doesn't count; and why she thinks she'd be a good fit for the position – I don't care how much you like talking, no one is going to want to pay to hear that God awful voice of yours. After handing her the test script to read from, I start the tape recorder and try to keep from screaming at her to shut the fuck up as she reads. The icing on the cake being when she has to read the words "oh yes" as in "oh yes, that's right, Dad said he'd call tomorrow" and she says them like a porn star who's having a never ending orgasm. I had to do a double take and make sure that Jenna Jameson didn't sneak in and switch places with her. I quickly end the interview, telling her that I'd be in touch once I made my final decision.

The second interviewee, Liam, is sent in a few minutes later only to be sent right back out when I hear that his Scottish accent makes it almost impossible to understand anything he has to say. I have to fight the urge to ask him to talk like Fat Bastard and tell a baby to "Get in mah bellah!" I page Rose through the intercom and ask her to hold off on sending the next one in for a few minutes. I grab the file for the next interview, praying that the person is someone at least halfway intelligent.

As I read over the information in the file, I see that Jasper H. Whitlock is only two years older than me, and had previously worked in narrating books for another publishing house. He went to Fordham University and got a dual degree in literature and creative writing. Paging Rose and asking her to send Mr. Whitlock in, I hope that with how normal he sounds on paper, he's just as normal in person.

I hear the door to my office open and I look up and almost lose my breath when I see the man walking towards me. He's tall, slightly muscular with honey colored hair, piercing blue eyes, and a smile that can make your panties evaporate on the spot. Shaking my head to clear it of all the naughty thoughts running through it, I accept his offered hand and shake it as I introduce myself.

"Hello Mr. Whitlock. Thank you for coming in today. I'm Isabella Swan."

"Please Ms. Swan, call me Jasper." He replies, and as soon as he speaks I freeze. I would know his voice anywhere, and even if I didn't recognize it, I could tell that my pussy did by how wet my panties just got. I don't know what to do or how to handle this interview. I've fantasized about this man for over a year and now he's here, sitting in front of me and is even more gorgeous than I ever could have imagined. My mind is telling me to act professional, but my hormones are telling me to pin him to my desk and fuck him seven ways from Sunday.

For the moment my mind wins, and the interview begins. It's a struggle for me and I almost slip once or twice and blurt out that I know that he's J. Hale. I can understand his wanting to use a fake name for those recordings, and why he kind of dodges around his work at the other publishing house. He's basically narrating porn, something I know I wouldn't go around advertising of my own free will.

As the interview progresses, I find that we have a lot in common. We like the same authors and have similar tastes in music, art and movies. The interview is long forgotten, and we begin chatting like we're old friends. He's my dream man in every way and I am sorely tempted to ask him on a date. At this point, the rest of the interview isn't necessary; I know I'm hiring him. But he calls me out on it right after I offer him the position.

"Not that I don't want the job Ms. Swan, but shouldn't I do a test reading for you first?"

"Oh no it's fine, and please, call me Bella. Besides, I already know how you sound from your narrations as J. Hale."

I freeze as soon as the words are out of my mouth and I can feel how red my face is getting. His own face displays his embarrassment as he tries to find something to say.

"Oh God, shit…fuck. I mean…it's nothing to be ashamed about Jasper. I won't say anything about your previous position. Your voice…it's perfect." I manage to mumble.

_Yeah your voice is perfect…perfect for making me cum hard every night and now I have a face to put to it. I'm definitely going to need to stock up on batteries._ I think to myself.

"Excuse me?" Jasper asks, his expression unreadable.

Its then I realize that my nonexistent brain to mouth filter is even more absent today and that I actually said that out loud. I try to back pedal out of this more than mortifying situation, but before I know it, my traitorous mouth is spilling the entire story of how I know who he is and how I've been fantasizing about his voice every night for the past year.

"Christ kill me now." I mutter as I facepalm myself and try to hide behind my desk. "You're never going want to work here now. I completely understand. I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable." I manage to mumble, but looking at him, he's just sitting there with a sly smirk on his sinfully handsome face.

"Darlin'," he says to me. "It's okay. Since I've walked in here all I could think about was how beautiful you are."

"What?" I say, my voice barely a whisper. I can't believe what he's saying. No one says things like that to me. I mean, I know I'm no plain Jane, but still, what are the chances that my fantasy man walks into my office and finds me attractive. It sounds like something out of one of those damn books Jasper narrated.

"I said that I think you're beautiful. I'd love to get to know you better. I'd also love to accept the job offer if it's still on the table. I just have one question though…what is New Moon's policy on employees dating each other?"

My mind is reeling from what he says. He thinks I'm beautiful; he wants to get to know me. I sit there nonplussed and gaping like a fish before I give myself a mental bitch slap to snap myself out of it. Looking at him and giving him a smirk of my own, I page Rose once again.

"Yes Ms. Swan?" she asks.

"Cancel the rest of the interviews Rose. The position has been filled." I tell her.

Jasper breaks out into a full breathtaking smile. We both stand and I lead him to the door of my office, handing him my business card with my personal contact information written on the back. Once we get to the door, he leans in and kisses me on the cheek.

"Meet me for dinner tonight? I could pick you up from work if you'd like." He nervously asks.

"I'd like that. I'll be done around six." I tell him.

Nodding he leans in and whispers in my ear, tracing the side of my face with his fingers. "That sounds perfect Bella; I'll be here at six to pick you up. And maybe for dessert I can read you a bedtime story." He pulls away as he says the last part, offering me a wink and another kiss on the cheek as he walks out of my office.

I manage to find my way back to my desk in a bit of a daze, a little unsure of what just happened or how I'm going to make it through the rest of the work day. _Damn that gorgeous man and his sexy voice. _The only thing that I do know I'm sure of is that I am most definitely looking forward to dessert.

**A/N: Chapter two of this story is in the works, and will be offered as part of the compilation for Fandom for Texas Wildfire Relief. To find out how to donate so you can get the compilation go to texasfires(dot)ysar(dot)info There are tons of great authors contributing so don't miss out on a chance to help out with a great cause and get to read a ton of great stories too. **

**Now, go on and leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Stephanie**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2...this was my contribution to Fandom Fights Wildfires, so thanks to those of you who donated. Thanks to Massy and Kyla for prereading and for loving this story almost more than I do. And now here is the next chapter for everyone who has been waiting for it...**

* * *

><p>I manage to find my way back to my desk in a bit of a daze, a little unsure of what just happened or how I'm going to make it through the rest of the work day. Damn that gorgeous man and his sexy voice.<p>

The rest of the morning passes fairly quickly, partially because those interviews took up a good portion of my morning, partially because I'm filling out all of Jasper's new hire paperwork to be sent to personnel, and partially, although this probably the main reason, all of my thoughts are focused on Jasper himself.

Glancing at the clock, I realize it's time for lunch and that most of the office should be empty. I open up the door to my office and find that Rose is away from her desk, and most of everyone else is out as well. Heading back into my office, I close and lock the door behind me. I know I should probably wait until I'm in the privacy of my own home to do what I'm about to do, but dammit, it's been a year since I fell for his voice, and I'll be damned if I have to wait any longer to picture his face with it.

Making my way back to my desk, I grab mi iPod and put my headphones on, unzip my pants, and allow my hand to wander beneath my panties and slip between my slick folds as I press play on one of Jasper's narrations…

_Becca moaned softly, and they both felt Frankie's erection become complete. "Do me a favor," Becca whispered, "fuck me…" She shifted her legs apart, and Frankie slowly settled between her thighs, letting his cock press slowly and smoothly into her dripping love box. The initial penetration always drew a lusty gasp from Becca, and then she'd coo softly and relax._

_Frankie smiled down at her, stroking her hips as he simply pressed himself inside of her for a few moments, holding himself deep inside her. He knew that she loved it when his rod was pushing against her back wall. There really wasn't any comparison to that sort of pleasure._

"_Ready?" Frankie whispered huskily._

"_Mmmm." Becca purred with a nod._

_Licking his lips, Frankie held onto Becca's sides as he slowly drew back, and then sank down into her again. Becca leaned her head back, breathing slowly through her mouth as she adjusted to the movement. Frankie moaned softly at the feel of Becca's tight walls flexing around him as he moved. For a while he used his hard shaft to slowly massage the velvety tunnel, watching the pleasure flutter over Becca's face and listening to her soft moans. Then, gently and methodically, Frankie began to put more force into his thrusts, adding just a little at a time._

"_Ooh...!" Becca arched her back with a soft gasp as she felt Frankie's stronger thrusts ramming the head of his love rod into her sensitive back wall. She could feel the wall buckle slightly, and knew that it would crumble easily under more thrusts like those. _

"_Ooh yes, Frankie… Just like that!"_

"_Mmmmm… Do you like that, Baby?" _

_Frankie flexed his grip on Becca's sides, kissing her passionately as he tried to control himself. Becca kissed him back heatedly, her knees rubbing against his hips as her hands pressed over his back, sliding down to his ass and squeezing it warmly. Frankie moaned happily, kissing her feverishly as he began to move harder, taking her honey pot with long, firm strokes. Becca pulled from the kiss to press her head back into the pillows, gasping softly with each unyielding movement._

"_Ah! Aah yes! Frankie, yes!" Becca groaned loudly, panting heavily as she clutched Frankie to her tightly. She pulled him down into another, breathless kiss, her lips parting invitingly. Frankie accepted the invitation quickly, sliding his tongue into Becca's mouth as he kissed her deeply. Their tongues battled, swirling and probing as their bodies moved in time with each other. Becca's breath grew shorter; her cries of pleasure beginning to lift louder and ride higher, two signs Frankie had quickly learned that meant Becca was nearing her edge._

"_Oooooohh yes! Just a little longer, Baby…!"_

"_Yes! Yes, Frankie! Faster! Faster!"_

_Frankie groaned in pleasure. Beginning to pant harshly, he slammed himself between those hot thighs harder, faster, grunting and moaning as Becca began to tighten around him, squeezing his shaft with those impossibly tight walls of hers. He could feel the sweat running from his forehead as well as beading along his back. He watched Becca's face as she suddenly arched her back, her hips beginning to gyrate against him. The pleasure flushed color through her lips and nipples, and sweat shone on her temples in the dimness of the room, and Frankie nearly lost control when he felt the heavy flood of cum against his cock._

"_Ah! AH! FRANKIE! YES!"_

"_Ooohhhh Becca!"_

_Frankie could no longer fight against the arousal Becca's gratified screams sent through him. The excitement finally got to him and he plunged himself deep inside her, sliding his arms under her arched back to hold her tightly. As he bucked into her he shouted her name, pressing his face into her neck as his love muscle raged erratically against the constricted walls as it exploded, spraying Becca's insides with hot ribbons of his sticky release._

"JAAASSSPPEERR!" I cry out as I imagine Jasper coming inside me and my own orgasm rips through me, leaving me panting and gasping for air.

I pull off my headphones and put away my iPod before going into the bathroom attached to my office and straightening myself up.

I check the time once I've unlocked my office door and settled back at my desk and see that people will be coming back from lunch soon. At the thought of lunch, my stomach rumbles so I call over to my favorite deli and order some food to be delivered.

The remainder of my afternoon seems to drag as my thoughts keep drifting back to Jasper. His voice, his smile, the way his lips felt against my cheek when he kissed me…needless to say I got very little work done during the afternoon.

Once 5:00 rolls around I head into my bathroom and do my best to straighten up for when Jasper picks me up at six.

Just before six, Rose pages me through the intercom and lets me know that Jasper is here and that she is heading out for the night. I grab my bag and walk out of my office to meet in the waiting area so we can head out on our date.

As soon as I see him I have to fight the urge to just stand, stare and drool. He looks utterly handsome wearing dark wash jeans, a button down shirt with the top few buttons left undone, a jacket and_…_cowboy boots from the look of it. _Well giddy up cowboy!_

Jasper's chuckle makes me realize my brain to mouth filter is malfunctioning again.

"I do believe the saying is 'Save a horse, ride a cowboy' Bella," he murmurs as he approaches me. I bite my lip to stifle the groan as the mental image of me riding him cowgirl runs through my mind…hmm…I wonder if he would mind stopping somewhere so I could buy a cowgirl hat for myself…you know, just in case. He did promise me dessert after all…I wonder if shouting yee-haw in the middle of riding him would scare him off.

Jasper takes my hand in his and we head to the elevator and out of the building. Quiet settles between us for the moment, and I'm almost thankful for it. I mean, his voice alone could make me putty in his hands, and with this being the first date I've gone on in two years, I don't need to be a puddle of goo before we even manage to make our way out the door.

We decide to walk to the restaurant since it's only a few blocks away. As we make our way there, we pick our conversation up right where we left off earlier in the day, telling each other about our families, silly childhood stories, and what made us choose the careers we did.

Jasper, being a perfect gentleman, opens the door for me. He also holds my chair out for me before taking the seat next to mine when we are led to the table by a hostess who looks at Jasper like he's something to eat, making me want to stab her eyes out with someone's fork. _Stupid hussy, he's mine bitch so back off._

"Laying your claim to me already I see," Jasper whispers in my ear as I sit down.

I'm left speechless, unsure of how to answer. This is only a first date after all…stupid nonexistent verbal filter. Maybe I should just duct tape my mouth shut, then again, that wouldn't be conducive to sucking Jasper's cock. And I really, really want to suck his cock…maybe I'll call it the thundersword like he said in that one book he narrated. That sounds like a nice strong penis name. I bet he'd like that. Just as long as he doesn't start calling my hooha a sausage wallet or wizard sleeve…that's just wrong, and then I'd have to start calling his dick a wang doodle or cum gun, or something…maybe beef whistle.

"Bella…" Jasper calls out loudly, snapping out of my internal debate over appropriate genital names.

"Huh?" Is all I can come up with as he pulls my seat closer to his.

"Your menu…unless you already know what you want to eat?"

"Oh right, menu…food…eat." I say like I've lost all cognitive ability to formulate a coherent sentence.

"How about you just eat me," I mutter under my breath as I take the menu from him, and I swear I could hear him murmur an "I plan on it," but he seems to be looking at his menu, so I just chalk it up to wishful thinking.

"What do you think you're going to order," he asks me.

"I'm not sure, everything looks so good…" I trail off as I feel his hand work its way up my thigh and stop as it reaches my core. Suddenly I don't think we're talking about food anymore.

Leaning in, Jasper kisses along my shoulder as he deftly undoes my pants with his one hand before whispering in my ear.

"You can tell me to stop if you want," he says lowly as his fingers slip inside my panties and start to graze between my legs, his thumb gently massaging my clit. "But I really would love to help you decide what you'd like for dinner."

He pulls his hand away, waiting for my answer and I whimper slightly at the loss of contact. I nod my head, afraid that if I speak, the moan I've been fighting to keep inside me will escape.

His hand makes its way back to where I want it, as he starts using _that_ tone of voice as he reads various items off the menu to me…

"Hmm…well, depending on how hungry you are you could get the grilled salmon and spinach salad…it comes with avocado, blueberries, walnuts, and a citrus dressing. How does that sound?"

As he reads, he applies more pressure as he plays with my clit, using his thumb to run up and down my slit.

I know he wants an answer, but all I can manage is a muted moan.

"Ok, so maybe not a salad…how about the sea scallops? Those come with caramelized fennel, onion marmalade, and mussel cream."

His fingers quicken in their movement, driving me closer to the edge. I can feel how flush my face must be and my hands are holding onto the arms in a vice grip, turning my knuckles white. I'm so close to my release, I lean my head against his shoulder in an effort to keep my mouth covered for fear of screaming out because of how good he's making me feel. To anyone looking at us, we'd look like just a romantic couple…if people only knew what he was doing under the table.

"Perhaps fish isn't what you're craving tonight…maybe you want some meat? Let's see…how about the roast chicken? It comes with mushrooms and pearl onions and a potato puree."

As he finishes reading off the description from the menu, he flicks and pinches my clit one final time, triggering my orgasm.

"Yeeeessss," I hiss out as quietly as I can manage. My heart is racing and I'm trying to catch my breath without gasping for air. Just then he pulls his hand out from between my legs as the waitress comes to take our order. Still feeling flushed, I start chugging my glass of water and nearly choke when I hear Jasper give our order.

"Yes…we'll both have the chicken," he tells the waitress, a knowing smirk on his face.

As the waitress turns and goes to hand our order into the kitchen, I really do choke on my water as Jasper makes eye contact with me as he sniffs his fingers before sucking them into his mouth.

"Mmm…," he says as he winks at me. "Absolutely delicious."

Well slap my ass and call me Sally…I don't think I'm ever going to be able to think of roast chicken the same way again.

Jasper leans into me again, this time kissing my on the mouth before speaking softly.

"You look beautiful when you cum Bella…and if you're enjoying dinner so far, I _really_ can't wait until dessert."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...who else is really looking forward to dessert? I know I am. I plan on working on chapter 3 during the upcoming week, so make sure you have this on alert if you don't already so you'll know when the chapter posts. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay guys, so I know it's been a while since this updated, but I've been donating chapters to various fandom causes. This chapter was my contribution to Fandom 4 Autism, chapter 4 was written for Fandom 4 Special Olympics, and chapter 5 was donated to Fandom 4 Vets. Chapters 4 and 5 will post as soon as the posting date for each fandom cause comes, and then I will also be writing/donating chapter 6 for Fandom 4 LLS. **

**Special thanks to Massy for prereading and for keeping me from using the term flesh flute...**

**Now…on with the show…**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Dinner can't end quickly enough; the entire meal a taunting reminder of the power Jasper and his magical voice have over my body. _Stupid, orgasm inducing chicken._

The waitress makes her way over to the table asking if we'd like to see a dessert menu.

"NO!" I say a little too loudly. "I mean, no thank you. We'd just like the check please."

The waitress looks at me like I've just escaped out of Bellevue while Jasper just snickers into his napkin.

"A bit eager to leave are we?" He asks me after she leaves.

"What? Oh…no…I mean…" I trail off. I'm not exactly sure what to say. I mean, there is no real tactful way for me to tell him I want out of this restaurant so we can go someplace so he can fuck me so hard up against a wall my body will leave an impression in it.

"I don't know about up against a wall Darlin', but hopefully the bed will suffice…at least tonight anyway…the wall can wait for another night," He whispers before turning towards our approaching waitress and handing her his credit card to pay the bill.

I just stare at him slack jawed…I really need to work on the whole keeping my thoughts inside my head thing. My mouth is seriously going to get me in trouble.

"Mmm…I'm sure that pretty mouth of yours can do more than just get you in trouble Bella, but for now why don't you close it as the one thing I would like to put in it is inside my pants right now and I don't think the people in this restaurant are looking for that kind of show."

_See what I mean… T.R.O.U.B.L.E._

Once Jasper gets his card back, he tucks it into his wallet, and we head outside.

"So…" Jasper says. "My place or yours?"

"Well, I'm out on Long Island, so we'd have to take the train," I explain.

"I think that might be best. I have a roommate…who doesn't really understand what privacy means," Jasper tells me.

"My place it is then."

We make our way towards Penn Station, walking hand in hand, and I can't help but notice how right it feels for us to be together.

Once inside the station, Jasper buys his ticket and we make a run for Track 16 so we can catch the train that's leaving in five minutes. We make it on board just as the doors close behind us and plop down into our seats laughing and out of breath.

The train ride is quiet and there aren't many people in the car with us after the stop in Jamaica.

Suddenly, Jasper grabs my iPod out of my bag and starts looking through it.

"Let's just see how many of my books you have on here…"

I try to grab it back from him but it's no use.

I watch as he scrolls through my playlist and puts the earbuds in his ears. He pulls me back into him, his arms wrapped around me, and his chin resting on my shoulder as he starts whispering to me, his hands wandering all over my body, caressing me and setting me on fire. It only takes me a moment to realize he's reciting one of his recordings to me…

_In and out Darren's chest heaved as Moira watched him sleep late into the night, wanting him, wishing he would wake and want her too. She slides the sheets off her plump form revealing her lace gown, erect nipples peeking through the netting, her full breasts visible underneath. A familiar throbbing continues to heat her thighs. Moira leans toward Darren, placing her lips against his, allowing them to linger a moment. Pulling away, sleep is still with him. Moira rises, her bare feet touching the chilled hardwood floor of their bedroom. Sliding into her silk robe, she closes the bedroom door as she heads towards the winding staircase to the kitchen._

_The moon's gleam rising from the lake's surface catches her eyes. Sliding open the glass doors, Moira stands in the cool night breeze. Her lace gown rises and falls against her thighs, her hair gently dances at her sides, and her nipples are throbbing from the chill. Walking through the moist grass, Moira's heartbeat quickens. Tall dark shadows surround the lake as a rosy mist rises from its glassy surface. The moon's glow captures her desires, and her robe slides from her milky white shoulders, landing on the chilled earth. Soft lace ribbons dance in the cool breeze. Taking them into her hands, Moira releases their grip on her gown. Lace slowly falls from her pale skin, cupping her full mounds as shivers run through her body._

_Turning to glance back at the house, all is quiet. Drawn to the glassy water, Moira shivers as the soft skin of her thighs is surrounded by the lake's cool embrace. Her hair cascading down her sides, breasts firmed and throbbing from the cold water, the chill relaxes her needs. Moira's body is dripping of cool water, her raven locks lying as a shadow over her breasts as her fingers caress her hardened nipples. A soft moan escapes her lips as her fingers roam the curves of her form, and shivers spread as her hips are touched, a warming heat rising from the paradise between her thighs. Moira's fingers enter slowly, parting her lips, teasing the heat and knowing the pleasures that await her. Her hips sway with every movement, soft moans escape as her other hand caresses the swollen, pebbled nubs on her breasts. A twig snaps from behind, causing Moira to turn abruptly, her cheeks flushed and body shivering, when she sees him._

_A figure, hands crossed over a heaving chest, leaning against a large oak tree, staring at her. For a moment she watches him, admiring his build. His piercing eyes gaze over her form. A smile spreads across her face as her body relaxes and turns fully toward the figure, as she softly caresses her nipples and licks her fingertips, sucking her juices from them. Her eyes locked on his. Her body beckons him. A smile spreads across his face, watching her tease him. The hardness of his passion is apparent. Slowly drawing closer to Moira, a shiver runs through his body as his feet enter the cold water. Smiling, she moves closer, touching his chest with dripping fingertips as his hands grasp her arms, pulling her to him._

_The soft chilled flesh of her mounds presses firmly against him, and a flush grows in Moira's cheeks as their breathing deepens. Lifting herself to his lips, she kisses him gently, letting her tongue linger, tracing his lips, teasing him. Pulling away, a smile surfaces as she kisses his neck, working her way down his chest. Her body gleams in the moon light, pale, dripping of cool water. Sliding his boxers off, Moira reveals his love muscle and places soft kisses on his thighs as his fuck rod grows harder. Gently laying her lips upon his tip, Moira caresses him with soft flesh, letting her tongue explore his length, her teeth testing his resiliency. Her hands caress his buttocks, relishing in its firmness as her knees press into the sand, hearing him moan as every muscle in his body flexes._

_Moira stops as his cream begins to flow. Rising, her eyes catch his as a fingertip encircles his tip. Placing his essence between her lips, her arms embrace him as he deeply captures her lips. Lowering her to the sand, he gently parts her thighs, softly caressing her lips finding the pleasure residing within her lady flower. Moans escape Moira's mouth as her hips rise from the moist sand, her nipples throbbing as he continues to explore her velvet purse as she begs for his mercy. Smiling, he takes a nipple into his mouth allowing his tongue to roam over it, teasing it with his teeth. As Moira climaxes she grasps his arms as he slowly enters her, pulling and pushing his sex stick in and out, teasing her. Moira's legs surround his waist as his thrusts become deeper. Mouthing her swollen nipples, moans shatter the silence as he plunges deeper into her womanly cave. Moira's hips rise to capture his full length, kisses cover her lips as their fingers interlock, and her cheeks blush as his whispers catch her ears, her juices flowing in a warm river as she reaches her climax._

Jasper's hands touch me everywhere but where I want and need him to. I'm so worked up I'll be surprised if there isn't a wet spot on my pants and my seat when I get up, and I don't even realize when he's finished speaking until I feel him nuzzling against my neck and placing soft, gentle kisses along my jawline.

I want to be angry at him but all I can focus on is that if this is what he's able to do without actually touching me, I can't wait for him to fully get his hands on my body.

I must have really been in a lust induced haze because I don't even notice that we're already standing outside my front door.

"How'd we get here?"

"Well, you kind of seemed a bit _distracted_ so I checked your wallet for your address and told the cab driver where to go."

"Oh…you didn't have to do that. I'm in walking distance to the train station."

"Yeah, I noticed that when we got here two minutes after we got in the cab."

I can't help but giggle a bit at the cab debacle as I fish my keys out of my purse and unlock the door, turning off the alarm once we're inside.

Neither of us say anything for a moment, and then Jasper breaks the silence with the words I've been dying to hear since dinner started.

"So," He says, a devilish smirk spread across his face. "How about that dessert?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes…about that dessert…Dessert will be **_**cumming **_***gigglesnort* soon… Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this chapter was my contribution to the Fandom 4 Special Olympics compilation. Hope you all enjoy. Chapter 5 was part of the Fandom 4 Vets compilation and will post next month.**

* * *

><p>I fish my keys out of my purse and unlock the door, turning off the alarm once Jasper and I are inside.<p>

Neither of us say anything for a moment, and then Jasper breaks the silence with the words I've been dying to hear since dinner started.

"So," He says, a devilish smirk spread across his face. "How about that dessert?"

In my mind, I know what I want to say, what I want to do here…I want to take this sexy man into my room and fuck him silly.

What I actually manage to say however, is not nearly as sexy or arousing. I manage a giggle-snort before stumbling over my feet as I walk to the kitchen to offer Jasper some pie.

_Stupid oversexed bumbling brain…what the hell am I thinking offering him pie? I should be laying myself out for him to do naughty naughty things to me…not waiting to see if he's gonna pull a move like Jason Biggs in American Pie…although…hmm…food play could be fun….I wonder if he likes chocolate sauce._

"Yes…I do enjoy chocolate sauce and I can only imagine how delicious it would be if I ate it off of you" Jasper mumurs into my ear. "And no, I don't care for having intercourse with baked goods," he adds with a chuckle.

Crap…I still need to work on that whole inner monologue thing.

"Um…" Is all I can come up with as a response.

"Relax Bella…why don't we keep it simple tonight…leave all the whips and chains _and_ chocolate sauce in their respective homes for now and how about you just show me your room, and let me take it from there."

"Okay," I reply, my voice a breathy whisper as I lead him out of the kitchen and down the hall to my room, all the while I feel like the kids in 'The Night Before Christmas' as visions of whips and handcuffs dance in my head.

_Goddamn wicked man...kinky ass Santa…bet he'd look hot in the red suit, and Lord knows what I'd find waiting for me when he has me sit on his lap and tell him how I've been a bad bad girl and need to be punished._

Jasper's chuckling and promising me that if I'm a good girl he'll make sure Santa punishes me good and proper this year has my face turning beet red.

All thoughts of my embarrassment though fly out the window as soon as he steps up behind me, his hands ghosting up and down the sides of my body as he nips along my neck.

"Now Darlin," he tells me. "Let's take this slow. Since it was my voice that brought us together, how about you show me just what you do when you're listening to my recordings all alone in this house of yours."

I want to say no…I should be embarrassed by his request, but the lust filled look in his eyes has me turned into a puddle of goo and ready to do his bidding.

He moves his hands over my body, teasing me and heightening my arousal as he helps me undress, leaving me only in my bra, panties and heels. It's only now that I realize he still has my iPod as he plugs it into the docking station and sets it to the recording he wants.

"Relax Bella, it's just you and me…just listen to my voice and give in to what your body wants," he tells me softly before kissing me and then taking a seat in the wingback chair that is across from my bed, giving himself a front row seat to the show I'm about to put on.

Our eyes lock on each other, as I pull my favorite vibrator out of my nightstand drawer and lay down on the bed. I peel off my panties and playfully toss them at Jasper before spreading my legs and turning the vibrator on, letting it trail across my already sensitive nipples and down to my stomach, before teasing my already soaked pussy with it as I give myself over to his narration and get lost in the sound of his voice…

_Looking overhead, I watched the clouds form shapes as they rolled across the sky. Dragons battling bears immediately replaced by hollow faces screaming in agony. Lightning reached towards the ground, the earth answered with a rumble from each painful hit. The empty faces screamed in concerto with the howling wind._

The car's music seeped out of the cracked windows as the first drops of rain began to fall. The heavy drops slowly fell from the dark sky to be lost in the dust of the fields. Taking back my hand, Willow's excited face looked into the swollen clouds.

"Oh Shane, isn't this beautiful? The rain and wind feels so cool. We needed this honey. The crops needed this."

Smiling as Willow gripped my hand; I stood and pulled her into my arms.

"It's amazing. But the only thing that is beautiful is you Willow. "

Wrapping her arms around my waist, Willow looked into my eyes as the rain began to fall harder. The curtain of water was closer. We were about to be drenched.

The music of Michael Buble carried across the wind. Slowly, like the stalks of corn surrounding us, we began to dance in the maelstrom that had engulfed our bodies.

My hands moved slowly to Willow's tight, jean covered ass. Pressing herself closer, she began to rub her pelvis against mine. Our lips met as the curtain of rain reached our quiet spot.

My hardened cock bulged inside my jeans, ready to be released into the storm. Willow's hips moved harder against mine as she felt the growing bulge. Reaching for her buttons, I opened Willow's jeans to the air. Soaked from the rain, her lace panties felt warm to my probing fingers.

Willow's hardened nipples pressed into my chest as my tongue worked its way down her dripping neck. Reaching down, Willow pulled the rain soaked T-shirt over her head, exposing her firm, pert breasts.

The lightning cracked across the sky as I sucked her dripping nipples into my mouth. My tongue flicked across her areola as Willow arched her back and moaned from the warmth of my mouth. The rain dripped from her long blonde hair onto her arched back.

As I plunge the vibrator deeper into my pussy, a groan catches my attention. Looking over at Jasper, I see him sitting in the chair watching me…his pants around his ankles and his hardened cock in his hand as he strokes it.

I'm mesmerized by his movements, but the sensation of seeing him stroke himself in front of me as his narration plays in the background is all too much and I quickly find myself lost back in the fantasy that is created by his words…

_Moving my fingers inside Willow's panties I felt the warmth of her pink heaven. My fingers rubbed her swollen lips. Parting them gently, Willow thrust her hips towards my hand. Her hardened love nub brushed against my finger as it moved deeper inside her moist pussy._

Sucking rapidly on her nipples, my finger began to move in rhythm with Willow's hips. Each thrust was going deeper inside. Each probe exposed a warmer wetness as the cool rain surrounded our bodies.

"Oh God Shane. Fuck me. Please!"

Dropping to my knees, I grabbed Willow's rain soaked jeans and pulled them from her lean legs. The rain pelted her naked body. The storm roared its approval of her beauty.

Grabbing Willow's wet ass; I pulled her shaved pussy into my mouth. The sweetness of her juices mixed with the taste of the rain. My tongue toyed with her swollen clit as I sucked it into my mouth.

Willow grabbed my dripping hair and thrust her hips harder into my face. The mud gripped my knees as I fought against the force of her hips. My tongue moved deeper inside Willow's warm valley of pleasure. Her juices covered my face as she began to grind her hips harder.

Gripping her wet ass tighter, my tongue began to move faster in and out of Willow's warm slit. The sticky sweetness of her juices danced across my palate. The swollen lips of her pussy parted with each thrust of my tongue. Her clit rubbed against the tip of my tongue.

Curling my tongue, I moved against the inner walls of her lovebox. Licking furiously as the storm raged, I sucked Willow's juices into my mouth. Gasping for air, I continued to drink Willow's sweet nectar as my tongue worked furiously with the storm.

Overhead, the lightning continued to streak across the darkening sky. The rain came down in large drops that stung our bodies. But we continued. The passion of the storm had overtaken us. We were now part of the storm.

Feeling Willow's body begin to quiver from my tongue, I thrust a finger into her tight little ass.

"Yesssssssss! God Yes!"

My tongue moved faster as Willow's pussy began to explode. Arching her back into the wind, Willow released the building orgasm. My tongue worked desperately, worshiping at her altar of love to taste her sweet release. Moving in and out of her cunt, licking the nectar she had given me to drink, Willow tugged on my rain-drenched hair.

"Fuck me baby. I want your cock inside me."

Rising from the mud, Willow ripped my shirt open exposing my chest. Taking her face into my hands, I kissed her passionately. Willow's tongue moved inside my mouth, as she tasted her own juices.

Reaching down, Willow opened my mud-covered jeans. Like the lightning all around us, my bulging pleasure piston shot into the fury of the storm seeking its release. Willow grabbed my swollen cock and stroked it gently as my jeans fell into the mud.

Pressing her wet body against mine, Willow rubbed the swollen lips of her pussy over my throbbing sex pistol.

Cradling her head in my hands, I look deep into Willow's passion filled eyes.

"God I love you Willow. You are the only woman I ever want to be with."

Licking the last of her cum from my lips, Willow turned and bent over the hood of the car. Thrusting her ass into the storm she looked behind her at my naked body.

"Fuck me baby. Fuck me hard."

Grabbing the head of my wicked scepter, I teased Willow's clit. Her pussy quivered at the touch of my cock. As a large bolt of lightning cracked overhead, I rammed my swollen flesh flute deep inside her.

Throwing back her head, Willow screamed into the howling wind.

"Yesssssssssss!"

My fingers gripped her ass as I began to drive my cock in and out of her tight quivering cavern of love. With each stroke Willow's pussy gripped my throbbing cock. Our bodies moved with the fury of the storm. Willow's hips thrust back against me as I continued to drive deeper inside. Each stroke spreading her wider. Each thrust being driven harder. Each thrust echoed by the storm.

The rain had become a hard downpour. The lightning roared through the sky as I drove deeper inside her. The stalks of corn bowed to the wind and our passion as Willow moaned from the pleasure of a hard fuck.

Looking down, I watched as Willow's pussy opened with each stroke, sucking my swollen cock inside her silken vortex. The rain mixed with her cum as I rammed my cock inside her.

My fingers gripped her harder. Letting my balls slap against her shaved entrance as I thrust every inch of my cock deep inside her pussy, Willow moaned from the passion.

Willow raised her body over the hood of the car. Arching her back, she thrust her hips faster with each stroke. The rain ran down her athletic body and dripped from the peaks of her glorious mounds. Her hands gripped the wet hood of the car as I drove her body harder to the edge of pleasure.

Feeling Willow trembling walls grip my driving cock harder, I began to feel my balls ready to explode their fury inside her. As the storm raged around us, I felt my body quake from the need to release it's warm liquid love inside Willow.

"Oh God Willow. I'm going to cum!"

Working her hips faster, Willow lowered her head to the hood of the car as she screamed into the wind.

"Give it to me baby. Fill me with your essense. I want all of it."

Moving my hips faster as the storm grew more violent, I fought against the urge to cum. Willow's muscles worked the length of my cock as I drove inside her.

"Oh Shane I'm cumming. Cum with me baby!"

Hearing the excitement in Willow's voice my pleasure python thrust deep inside her cunt and released it's warm seed. Gripping her ass harder, Willow began to shake as her orgasm met mine.

I could feel her cum mixing with mine as our hips thrust slowly against each other. The stickiness of Willow's pussy covered my sex stick. Standing in the cool rain, my hands run through Willow's hair, and I look into the tumultuous clouds. My eyes watch the shapes forming above our heads. The princess conquers the dragon. My soul is lost to the passion.

Feeling the rain run down my body, I lower my head and watch Willow work her way to my mouth. Pulling her up to my lips, I grasp her dripping body and pull her close. Running my hands through Willow's dripping hair, I look into eyes.

"Shall we track another storm?"

Willow smiles as her lips touch mine.

"You bet lover. I'm not done with you yet."

Smiling, I grab my clothes and look to the horizon. There, at a distant, is another storm. It's time to run. Time to track. Time to continue the passion.

I'm so close to the edge as the chapter finishes piping through my sound system, the only sound left in the room being my moans and whimpers and Jasper's grunts.

Just as I'm about to cum, he bolts out of the chair and hovers over me, pulling the vibrator out of my aching pussy and tossing it on the floor.

Instinctively my hips buck up, seeking out any friction I can so I can find my release.

Jasper's eyes are wild as he uses his knees to pin me to the bed, and both of our chests are heaving as he kisses his way up my stomach before whispering in my ear.

"Now, now Darlin' let's not get impatient. We've got all night long, and if anyone is going to make you cum, it's going to be me…not some battery operated fuck stick."

"Oh God….please…" I moan before his lips capture mine as he kisses me roughly and we continue on with our dessert.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter 5. This was my contribution to Fandom 4 Vets. Chapter 6 should update in around 2 weeks or so.**

* * *

><p>Jasper's eyes are wild as he uses his knees to pin me to the bed, and both of our chests are heaving as he kisses his way up my stomach before whispering in my ear.<p>

"Now, now Darlin' let's not get impatient. We've got all night long, and if anyone is going to make you cum, it's going to be me…not some battery operated fuck stick."

"Oh God….please…" I moan before his lips capture mine as he kisses me roughly and we continue on with our "dessert."

His hands are seemingly everywhere at once as he leaves a trail of open mouthed kisses down my body. Reaching my entrance, his tongue darts out, teasing me, licking and stroking everywhere but where I need him most.

His tongue probes inside of me, a moan escaping him as he tastes me.

"Finer than any wine," he murmurs as he looks up at me, before sucking my love button between his lips and working it with his tongue. He slides two fingers into my pussy, pumping them in and out of me as he massages my g spot.

His ministrations have me whimpering and writhing on the bed. My hands weave their way into his hair, holding his head in place and my hips lift and thrust, grinding against Jasper's mouth.

"Fucking shit," I hiss out as I feel my orgasm building within me.

Jasper's fingers move quicker within me, his tongue nips and licks at my clit.

"Please…oh God, So good Jasper…so close," I moan.

Jasper wraps his one arm over my hips, holding me firmly to the bed, and with a final lick, he drives me over the edge on which I've been hovering, sending me screaming towards my release.

My back arches as my orgasm rips through me, black spots forming before my eyes.

Jasper kisses his way back up my body and holds me close to him as I come down from my orgasmic high. Once my heart beat slows back to normal and I catch my breath, I can't help but giggle before pulling his mouth to mine and kissing him, pulling away from each other only when we need to breathe.

_Mr. Magic Tongue…two can play at this game._

"Is that right Darlin'?" He asks me with a smirk. "I wouldn't mind seein' ya try."

Damn…even in bed with him my verbal filter fails me.

Deciding to work on that later, I use all of my strength to flip us so that I am straddled on top of him, and make quick work of stripping him completely naked. Seeing him without clothes is almost an otherworldly experience. The clear definition of his abs, and the well-formed muscles of his arms and shoulders are delicious looking.

_Makes me want to hump his arm, they look so damn good._

"I dunno about my arms Bella, but I do have something else you could hump if you want," he says, snapping out of my not so private thoughts, a smug grin on his face.

"Well, it's not my fault," I huff, a bit miffed at my still malfunctioning inner dialogue. "You're too damn good looking for your own good," I explain.

Jasper just nods and laughs, but blushes a bit when he thanks me for the compliment.

I get off of him a moment later and can't help but smirk when he pouts about me leaving him on the bed. I scroll through my iPod until I find the narration I want…one I know word for word by heart from how many times I've listened to it, before climbing back on the bed.

Jasper quirks an eyebrow at me as his voice begins to fill the room.

"Those audio books of yours can be just as enjoyable for you as they are for me," I whisper into his ear, before I begin my ministrations, letting the words of the narration guide my every move…

_Laying her head on his chest she began to play with his nipples, licking, sucking and nibbling on them. Hearing a sharp intake of breath, she paused before giving the one in her mouth another nibble. Using her tongue she flicked it back and forth before biting down on it lightly. With this he raised upward towards her hot, tantalizing mouth. Placing his hand behind her head, he moaned loudly as she increased the pressure of her teeth and gently pulled back on the nipple flicking it with her tongue._

She wanted to make it last. She wanted to give him pleasure he would never be able to forget. Moving her hand over his chest and down his abdomen, she found the hairs of his happy trail as she continued her oral assault on his nipples. Oh he truly delighted in the feel of her hot mouth on him and the grazing of her teeth sent electric waves through his body.

Moving her hand lower she wrapped her fingers around his hardening manhood. It seemed the stimulation of his nipples and the nearness of her hand had caused it to come alive. It felt so hot to the touch, as it began to grow harder, longer and thicker. She began to stroke it, moving it slowly up and down as the veins filled with blood causing it to throb and pulsate against the soft warmness of her palm. She enjoyed touching and stroking it, feeling how smooth, hard and hot it could be all at the same time. She enjoyed the smooth silkiness of the head as she ran her fingers over it.

Straddling him she placed a nipple on his lips. He captured the nipple in his mouth, sucking it deeply into his hot, wet mouth she moaned loudly and moved towards him more. How he used his mouth to tease her nipples till they stood hard and aching. He kissed her until she was breathless, staring deep into her eyes he asked her if she wanted her to stop. Closing her eyes she softly moaned, "No, please don't."

Her hand never stopped stroking his love gun and rubbing his ball sac. His balls were filling up with the hot rich cum he so enjoyed pumping into her body. He opened his mouth and captured a nipple causing her to moan softly. Her warm hand moved up and down over his now harder than steel pleasure probe. She could feel the heat radiating from it, the veins popping out on it, how it throbbed and pulsated. Leaning over she blew her warm breath over it and watched it jump in her hand. Moving her head back she again blew on it causing a cool sensation to spread over it. Her hands massaged his cum filled balls. They were so full and tight in her hand and heat radiated from them.

Repositioning themselves on the bed, he sat up against the head board with her lying across his stomach he stroked her breasts with his hand. Stroking his cock upward towards her she lowered her head to rub the head over her mouth. It felt so hot and smooth. Opening her lips she moved her head down over the head and began to lick around it, putting her tongue in the slit. She felt him jump and pinch down on her nipple. He had to restrain himself from pushing her head down onto him. He knew he had to allow her to go at her own pace.

Sensing his need she took as much of his love muscle into her mouth and began sucking and moving her tongue around it. It tasted of him, mild, and clean. Moving her head up and down, from side to side she sucked and stroked his flesh trumpet. To her surprise it seemed to grow harder and longer in her mouth. Sliding up with just the head inside her warm mouth she used her teeth to graze the crown, this brought a loud groan from him.

I can tell by now that Jasper knows what I'm doing with the recording, because right on cue with the narration, he starts acting it out as well, the sensation of it actually being him doing it to me along with his narration ringing in my ears almost becoming a sexual fantasy overload in my brain…

_He could take it no longer; flipping her around, he entered her gateway to paradise and thrust his sex stick into her. Slowly at first then gradually faster and deeper into her. Her moans causing him to go even further into garden of Eden. As she met his thrusts her muscles massaged his shaft. He was at the point of no return. Suddenly his love whistle began to spasm. He pulled out to the edge of her entrance, and then rammed all the way in as he began to cum. Thick ribbons of hot love juice began to shoot out of him. He used his spasming cock like a fire hose spraying his seed forcefully and deeply into her. Her body convulsed around his deeply buried prick as she moaned and cried out his name. It felt as if an electrical current ran straight from her head to her toes, as her orgasm ripped through her with such intensity she thought she might pass out. _

Jasper and I don't move for a while, relishing the feel of each other's bodies against our own. His softly and gently nuzzles against my neck, causing my to contentedly purr.

I can honestly say I haven't felt this happy in a long time, and even though we've had a bit of an awkward meeting and have only been on our first date, I can't deny there is a connection between Jasper and I.

After a while, I shiver as I begin to feel the chill from being naked in bed. Noticing this, Jasper scoops me in his arms and settles us both beneath the covers before turning off the iPod.

"Thank you Bella, for a wonderful evening," he tells me as he pulls me closer to him and gently brushing my hair out of my face before kissing me goodnight.

"Thank you as well Jasper," I reply. "And…would it um, be too presumptuous of me to think we could possibly have more wonderful evenings together like tonight? I mean…I just…"

I stutter and trail off, losing my words.

_Damn sex god fucked my words right out of me. _

I hear his chuckle again, and I know my inner monologue once again went public.

"I aim to please Sweetheart, and yes…I would love to have more evenings like this with you. I think there's something special here between us and would love to see where it could go."

"Me too, Jasper," I say. "I feel a connection between us Jasper, and I would love to see what it could develop into," I attempt to say; although it gets quite jumbled as a yawn escapes me.

"Sleep my darlin'," he whispers in my ear as he kisses me again. "I'm not goin' anywhere tonight. We can talk more in the morning."

I whisper my good night to him and give him one final kiss before drifting off the sleep, snuggled in his arms, with a contented smile on my face._  
><em>


End file.
